


Hazy

by Pulsing_GUTS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Small fluff, bad is just trying, no beta we die like men, skeppy is red and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsing_GUTS/pseuds/Pulsing_GUTS
Summary: “How’re you feeling, Zak?”“Euphoric.”---Pure drabbles and late-night thoughts I wanted to put in a fic.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Really REALLY late 3am fic, i just wanted to write something so this is prolly full of typos and bad grammar. Sorry!! I'm also working on a more serious well-written skephalo fic rn (that's why I haven't updated my other one

Things were different now.

Zak was different now.

If it wasn’t the change in clothes then it was the shift in emotion that gave it away, what use to be hyper and vibrant was now dull and lifeless. His memories were numbed, nothing but crimson red, and growth-filled his head. Nothing motivated him, nothing made him happy or scared- nothing phased him anymore. 

He felt no connection to his peers. Whenever he’d look in their direction to see their remorseful look it’d make him twitch in confusion, he didn’t get it. Why did everyone look at him with the same expression, he wasn’t doing anything, he hardly remembers them anyway. The most he can recollect is their names and bits of their past.

He knows Puffy, he knows she’s close to a lot of people on the land. He knows her age, species, her relationship with Nihachu… But that was basically it, nothing more and nothing less. And it didn’t bother him, Zak cared for her the same amount he cared for the soil he walked on. Which, wasn’t by a lot. 

He also knows Sam, he’s smart, awfully tall, and also handy with machinery. He’s also constructing quite a huge prison near his mansion, it made Zak raise an eyebrow, but that’d be it. No questions to spew or investigations to be made. He didn’t care.

Yet, there was another person who he knew, but on a much more intense level. Only a few inches taller, what he assumed was a sort of risen angel from Hell itself, was Darryl.

Pure white eyes and a dripping halo always above him, either to show the irony of something so devilish like with the softest emotions or just downright mocking the poor boy’s incapability to be as ‘hardcore’ as he makes himself out to be.

Whatever it was, it added to his characteristics. Darryl was intelligent, yet also a clutz with a stubborn attitude. Not to mention a compulsive liar at best, Zak found him to be at least five percent more interesting than the others he’s come across. There was something about him that made his throat lump up with nerves, the only person here to make him second guess himself.

It was annoying, and he despised it.

Darryl was beyond clingy, he didn’t know why but whenever he’d come around the possible demon would follow him around like a lost dog. For the first few days, it pissed him off. It was weird, and also disturbing to glance over his shoulders to see Darryl’s face staring right back at him. Zak wrinkled his nose, deciding to just ignore him for good and carry on with his life.

But that’s easier said than done. 

Something stood out about Darryl, perhaps it was the wings… or the obvious white glow his innards emitted. Maybe the constant tail thumping? No- that wasn’t it. So what the hell was it? What made him stand out more than everyone else?

Zak grumbled to himself, the constant thinking and confusion made his head hurt. He wasn’t going to get answers just by thinking and theorizing…

*

“Why do you do this?” Zak spoke aloud, twisting his head to look behind himself to give Darryl a side-eye. “You follow me, all the time. Why? I don’t know you.”

Whatever Zak said must’ve struck a nerve on the other, his tail rose sharply while his body tensed. Darryl looked offended, he looked like he was shocked by the audacity of his words. 

“I-” He hesitated. Zak cocked an eyebrow at that, now fulling turning himself to face the other man. 

“I-I just got bored. Sorry, I’ll stop if you want me to.” The winged figure sighed out, showing clear signs of sorrowfulness. 

Zak didn’t like that, the sad look he had on- why was he sad at all? He was the one following and stalking here! Zak shook his head. “No, it’s whatever. I don’t care anymore.” He scoffs, darting his eyes away and locking them to something… anything else around him.

“Oh. Wait really?” Darryl’s voice was bright, even without looking Zak was able to identify a smile on the other’s face. Annoying. 

“Hmn.” He replied in confirmation, nodding his head just slightly while stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. “Don’t make me regret it.”

*

There were times at night where Zak would stay awake, staring at his own body and poking to certain parts that sparked bits of curiosity. 

His body already was fairly unique, small diamonds littered his cheeks, crawling down towards his neck and collarbone. They were a shade of blue turning red, like rubies. He didn’t mind them, they were magnificent to look at, they sparkled in the daylight and gave a low glow at night. 

They were rare, no one else on the land had something like this. The most common features Zak would notice were tails or pointed tip ears. Sometimes he’d come across another person with the same glowing eyes as Darryl’s.

Though nothing could compare to Darryl’s appearance, the wings, the halo, it was overwhelming at first to look at. He resembled a blasphemous creature punished by the Gods above, yet walked and talked with the sweetest voice and radiated nothing but supportiveness.

Stomach twisting. He wanted to see that part of Darryl more, the heart-wrenching smile and the blood pumping laugh. Not the disconsolate person he was representing more and more as the days and time progressed. 

The hell was he so sad about anyway? Everything seemed fine, there was a lack of war and violence, hell- there was even a beach being built beside his mansion. Darryl had nothing to be sad about, nothing at all. Everything was fine.

A low gruff. He was making himself angry again. With a shake of his head, he’s back to scanning his body for the imperfections on himself.

His back was the first place to investigate, smoothing his hands down his spine he’d feel bumps and multiple scars, they feel old while others are new- brand new. 

He doesn’t remember getting hurt, nor scraping against something by accident, so the appearance of these new wounds was concerning. Red splotches also coated his skin, his lower back, and upper neck. It wasn’t a pretty sight for the eyes.

Looking further down at himself, Zak noticed outlines across his legs. Thin yet vibrant in color, they wrapped around his leg up until his upper thigh. Again, coated with other red splotches. 

Zak may not have most of his memories or enough knowledge about the world he breathes on, but a feeling submerged in his guts tells him this isn’t right. 

Why wasn’t this right?

*

Zak slumped to the bench overlooking the cliff edge, he got a decent view of the newly constructed duck pond and the sunrise too. Beside him, Darryl sat, spaces away but close enough to where his tail thumped quietly against his thigh. 

Small moments like those made him think a little harder than before. 

Without even thinking, he extended a hand to the tail, gently placing his hand over it and watching it coil and wrap around his wrist. Zak wasn’t sure if Darryl had full control of it, but he also didn’t care. He let it happen and also encouraged it by moving his hand against the tail. Letting it move through the in-betweens of his fingers and relax to the palm of his hand. 

Briefly, Zak moved his gaze to Darryl, watching him and taking in the slight blush on his cheeks. Odd.

He decided to not speak on it, and instead, return the gesture. 

He didn’t have a tail or wing to extend and wrap against the other, but he did have just a little control of the nature around him. 

A vine emerges from the ground, a small one, hardly noticeable by the first glance. It snaked it’s way up the bench and against Darryl’s leg, finding its place and coiling against it. Zak wasn’t sure if this was comforting to him, but the lack of disapproval from the other seemed to be proof enough that it was okay.

Not like he cares though because he surely didn’t. He only felt the need to do this out of pity, he was tired of seeing the other always so depressed, wearing a frown, and hanging his head low. It enraged him, he didn’t like seeing it. So he would change it by any means necessary. 

Darryl seemed to take notice of the vine, tilting his head down at it and watching it cease its growth as it remained locked in place over his leg. Just out the corner of Zak’s pupils, he caught the faintest smile on the other.

It was quick, and it didn’t last very long, but it was a success to him.

If he smiled once he could do it again, and again. And again…

Zak doesn’t know why, but he made a silent promise to himself to keep making him smile. Even if it was tiny or half-assed, he wanted to see more of it. More of Darryl.

Maybe that’s why he let him follow him for so long, why he was always on Zak’s mind even when alone. He wanted to see him more, hear him, watch him try to lie out of situations, and fail miserably at it.

No beading egg could give that to him. 

So he’d have to do it himself, and by God was he going to do that.

“How’re you feeling, Zak?” 

“Euphoric.” 

“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoyed this for some reason to chat with me in this discord server where we gush about mcyt and shipping. ;D!! https://discord.gg/7XFk7UUF4Y
> 
> and also follow my twt lol I do art @Pulsing_guts


End file.
